Don't ever leave
by vampire865
Summary: When Brennan is being stalked by a murder, can Booth get there in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Brennan was working on some paperwork at her desk when she got a phone call.

"Brennan," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Bones. We've got another job for you," Booth said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. What's the address?" She got out a pen and pencil.

"That won't be necessary," Booth said. At first it sounded like it came from the phone she had in her hand. But, when she looked up, she saw Booth standing in the doorway.

Brennan suddenly felt the same strange warmth come over her again. She didn't know what it was, but when she thought that Booth was dead, the warmth burned so brightly and hurt so much that it was hard for her to keep her feelings under control. That wasn't usual for her and many times she thought to herself, _What is wrong with me?_ when she thought he was dead, after, and even before when it was just a dull glow. But one thing she did know, even though it was hard for her to admit it, was that she felt safe with him.

Little did she know that Booth felt the same way. When he saw her at his funeral, he saw pain in her eyes that she would never show or let anyone else see. It hurt his heart to see that he had put her through so much pain and he wanted to kill the person that was in charge of telling his family and friends that he was still alive because he could tell that that person had not told anyone, especially Bones and putting her through all this pain. He loved Bones, albeit he didn't want to admit it, and gladly took the bullet for her, although it wasn't on purpose. He would protect her any way he could. He was standing at the doorway, waiting for her to say something, when he noticed how beautiful she looked today.

It had been nearly half a year since the shooting happened and although nothing exciting had happened, Booth still saw the pain in Brennan's eyes. He even saw pain from what Zach had done to the entire team added up into her eyes. She still blamed herself for not taking care of him more, even though she couldn't do anything more. She loved to have something to do to keep her mind off of the pain, even if it had subsided a little, and was ready for her next challenge.

"Let's get going," she said as she grabbed her jacked.

"Alright, I'll drive," Booth said.

"Why do you always get to drive?" Brennan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got the body back to the lab, Brennan call in her team. After a while of working, they figure out that the body was female, about Brennan's age, a forensic anthropologist (after running finger print scan) and that she lived in Virginia.

"This seems like a case we've had before, except from Maryland." Brennan said.

"Yeah, and about the same age too," Angela put in.

"They were both forensic anthropologists and both females too," Hodgins added.

"The case from last week! And the COD is the same too. Multiple gun shot wounds and bleeding to death," Cam said.

_I wonder if Bones will be next, _Booth thought, _God, I hope not._

As they continued the case the next day, Brennan went into her office to get some file. There she saw a letter with the words "You're NEXT!" on them.

Booth came in and saw what Bones had in her hands, and staggered backwards. His fears had come true, but he soon composed himself to come and tell her what nobody else in the lab was going to do.

"Bones, I think you need a protective detail," he said with all the calmness he could manage. As Brennan started to speak, he stopped her. "No, don't say anything yet. Bones, these 2 women had the same profession as you and are about your age and lived in this tri-state area. The only place the person hasn't hit yet is here and both women were very well known. Also, you just got a letter saying "You're NEXT!" What other warning signals do you need? You're getting one and that's final."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Fine. Do whatever you wish but you know I can protect myself."

He knew that, but he wondered if she knew that he was also aware of how she had been mentally protecting herself from pain with Booth back from the "dead" and Zach's betrayal.

--

Booth was sitting in the car watching Brennan's apartment. It was day 3 of watching her apartment. Everything was going well, so he layed back in his seat. Nobody had gone in or out of her apartment except Brennan herself.

Suddenly he heard gunshots coming from her apartment and he knew he had to get up there, even if he had an idea of what he would find when he got there, but he didn't want to think 

about that. All he thought about was losing her, his beloved Bones, and even that gave him shudders as he ran to her apartment.

--

**I hope you've like it so far. This is my first fanfic so don't kill me if it's not that great hehe. I'm only putting on 3 chapters at a time so sorry if there are any cliff-hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Booth got to Brennan's door, he heard the other 3 people on the detail behind him. He knocked down the door with not much effort due to the adrenaline pumping through his veins and ran inside. The first body he found was one of the suspects he had interrogated, but he didn't care about that now. What he worried about was her body across the room. _It can't be. It just can't. _There was so much blood. He couldn't deal with it. No. He had to, for her. He looked around and saw 2 guys around the man and the other calling an ambulance. He checked Brennan's pulse but couldn't feel one. _Oh, God, don't let me lose her. Not now._ He began CPR. Once he got her pulse back, he put pressure on her wound, but she had already lost too much blood. The bullet was to close to her heart, but far enough away that the doctors should be able to get it out. At least it was a little comfort, if you could find any in that situation.

He called her name. "Bones, come on. You can't leave me. Please. Don't ever leave me." He wondered if this was how Bones felt when he almost died. He sobbed while thinking,_ I should have protected her. I should have been here._

Finally the ambulance arrived and Booth was allowed to ride in the back with his one and only Bones. He held her hand the entire ride there and even in the hospital until they took her to surgery. Then he sat in the waiting room, crying his eyes out. He didn't even notice that the team had come in until he felt their warmth and comfort, telling him it would be okay. He took comfort from that, even if their faces betrayed their words. A few hours later, the doctor came in with a sad look on his face. That's when he gave in completely.

--

**Sorry for 2 things. 1 – Sorry for the cliff-hanger, please don't kill me. 2 – Sorry the chapters are so short, the other ones are about this long to so… But don't worry, the next fanfic that I make will have better and longer chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, that would be great. Even better if you gave me constructive criticism. Now, go! REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan groaned from the pain of being shot in the chest. She opened her eyes to see three worried faces: Hodings, Angela, and Cam. _Where's Booth,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, thank God you're okay, sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was, "OW," and they all laughed their worried little laughs. She looked into their eyes and saw how worried they had been for her, but also relief that she was okay.

"Can someone tell me how I am?" She croaked. It sounded like she had swallowed a handful of sand.

"You've been out for a little over a day," Angela stated.

"You were shot fairly close to your heart and you lost a lot of blood," Cam added.

"Is that why I feel so groggy?" Brennan asked and laughed at the faces that they made.

"You really scared us there, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought I would be safe."

She looked away from her friends' faces and saw all the different cards that had already been left and how much everyone she knew cared about her. That's when it clicked.

"Where's Booth. I heard him calling my name in the apartment." She breathed in a bit too hard, causing her wound to stretch out and making her wince noticeably.

Angela pressed the button for pain killers after seeing the pain Brennan was in and said," Don't worry, he'll be here when you wake up. He's been here all day and needed rest. And so do you, so sleep."

"Thank... you..." Brennan said as she drifted off into troubled and uneasy sleep.

**I know that it usually takes longer to wake up from something like that but I wasn't sure how long. I apologize for the grammar problems (if there are any) and the weirdness or any other problems that there are. I'm only in 9****th**** grade so I don't really have any experience with some of the things that I write about, only from books that I've read (yes, I'm a dork like that hehe) but I will try to make things better in later chapters on the next fanfic that I'm going to write soon. Please keep reviewing; constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated to make my writings better and more enjoyable. THANK YOU! **


	5. Chapter 5

He watched her toss and turn over and over in a nightmare, mumbling something. His knuckles were still bloody and bruised from when he punched his wall after the team sent him home. Why hadn't he been there to protect her, his love? When the doctor had come in to tell them that his Bones was in critical condition and it was all touch and go, he couldn't take it anymore and ran outside to scream at the top of his lungs. When he came back inside he was worried but calm. Now he was sitting in the hospital room, waiting for his partner and friend to wake up.

"Booth?"

He looked up to see that she was awake and ran to give her a hug.

"Booth, please stop. You're smothering me."

He went to move but instead felt her arms go around him in a tight hug.

"I thought I'd lost you. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I thought I could protect myself, but I couldn't... So... how does it feel to think that you're partner and friend is dead?" Brenna asked.

"Not that great... Bones?"

"Yeah?"

He decided not to tell her right now. "Please don't leave me ever again."

"Okay, I promise. And what about you?"

"I won't either."

"Good. You're too good of a friend to lose. And, again, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. I forgave you for being that naive when I thought you were... dead." He choked on the last word.

They both wanted to say "I love you" but didn't know how. So, Booth just bent down and kissed Brennan's forehead as Brennan had done to Zach at the hospital.

Brennan felt tears run down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked

"Nothing, just pain." He knew what she was talking about, about everything that has happened so far. "So, who was that guy?"

"He was one of the suspects we interviewed. I'll tell you more later but for now you need to rest." She had already been drifting off.

Before she fell asleep, she wanted to say one more thing again," I'm... sorry... Booth." And with that, she fell asleep.

_Later_, Booth thought, _I'll tell her how I really feel about her and hope it works out for the best._

**I know that the characters don't really act like this but I just thought it would be more suspenseful and better if the characters had a lot of sort of real emotion than what they really have in the shows and have more emotion to a traumatic experience like this.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Brennan had been discharged that she heard a knock on her door and painfully got up to get it. It was Booth.

"Hey, Booth," she said as she opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. May I come in?"

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?" Brennan asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Water would be great. Thanks."

As she was walking toward the kitchen, her knees buckled under her from pain and exhaustion, causing her to fall. Booth was right there to catch her before she fell. He held her, helping her walk to the couch, protecting her.

"Thanks," Brennan said as she lay down on the couch.

"Rest a bit, I'll get the water."

She lay there on the couch when, again, pain stabbed through her wound. She half groaned, half yelled with searing pain. Booth dropped the waters and ran over to the couch.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth. "Just a pain I've been having."

"Maybe you should go see a doc."

"No, it's just the wound healing."

"If you say so."

"I say so, after all, I am a doctor. Well, sort of," she smiled sheepishly. "So, how have you been?"

"Tired and worried but otherwise okay."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"Would you stop saying sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you're fault."

"It wasn't yours either," Brennan said, knowing that that was what was bothering him.

They sat in silence for a while. Then...

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"I love you."

It was all too much just then. She started crying. She had wanted to hear him say those words for a while, but not when she was so vulnerable. Not when so much as happening. Not when she was in so much pain. Booth came over to hug her and comfort her.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's all too much. You almost dying, Zach deceiving me and breaking my heart in 2 when I could have done something to stop him, me almost dying, and now you've said the three words that I've always wanted to hear from you and I'm too upset to say how I really feel. I just... wish I didn't feel so... vulnerable."

"Sorry," Booth said and walked over to the other side of the room to give her space.

"I didn't say you could go. Get back here, please," she said, almost sounding desperate. When he came back over she whispered in his ear," I love you, too."

He pulled back his head to get a better look at his love and when there eyes met, it became too much and they kissed. Their first real kiss. Booth wanted to do more but knew if he did, she would hate him for it later. So, he took the kiss and held his sweet on the couch until she fell asleep. Then he picked her up and laid her down on her own bed and quietly shut the door. He didn't want to leave her like this so he went into the living room to watch the game and found himself dozing off.

**Again, sorry for the characters being a bit whacky and un-character-like. I don't think that Bones has ever cried, except for… no not event that hehe. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no! Pease! Booth, NOOO!" Brennan was screaming.

Booth ran in thinking something was wrong. When he realized she was having a nightmare he went over to comfort her. But before he sat down, she shot up with a scream. Booth went over and held her. She was soaked with cold sweat and she cried into Booth's shoulder as he held her. She hated being like this, showing weakness. She tried to think about what was happening and compartmentalize it and finally got herself under control. She let go of Booth and laid back down on the bed, shivering. Booth sat there, waiting for Brennan to say something and when she didn't he did.

"Do, you have these dreams a lot?"

She nodded and said, "But their getting better."

"What are they about?" Booth continued to interrogate her.

"You," was all she said.

"What about me?"

"Dying. Not having you by my side. Not saving me. Not ever seeing you again." She laughed. "Not ever being able to argue with you or correct you and see you get angry." She laughed again.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't. Please. It's fine now that you're back and as long as you don't leave again. But, if you really are sorry, next time we have a case, you let me drive instead of you and you let me have my gun back." They both laughed at that.

"Aye, aye, Capitan," Booth said and Brennan smacked him. "Ow. Fine. I'll give you the gun, but don't shoot anything unless I tell you its okay. Remember the clown a while back? That shot really hurt." Again, they both laughed. "And try not to crash."

They were quiet for a while.

"Booth, do you mind staying here with me for a while. Just sleeping here with me? I need to know you'll be here, at least for this night."

"Okay. But you don't have to worry. I'll always be here to protect you."

With that she became guarded. She remembered back to everyone who had ever said that to her and then abandoned her. A tear fell down her cheek and Booth wiped it off. She groaned with the pain of her wound that her nightmare had annoyed. Booth kissed her and lay down 

beside her. Later, in his own house, he would think about why Bones's eyes became guarded after he said he'd be there to protect her.

**I know this chapter was a little weird but I just wanted to put it on here. Need reviews to make better! **


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan woke up cuddled next to Booth. _Why is he hugging me? _she thought. As she was getting breakfast she heard a groan.

"Good morning, Booth. Sleep well?"

"Not really. Considering you squashed me most of the night and almost made me fall out of bed."

"Sorry," Brennan said and looked down, smiling.

"Don't be. It was sort of cute."

She laughed. "Okaaay then.''

There was a knock on the door and in came Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. They were all terrified to see how gaunt and un-Brennan-like she looked.

"You okay sweetie?" Ange asked.

"Yeah, just achy and tired. Well, don't just stand there. Come on in."

As she led them inside, they all stopped in their tracks when they saw who else was there.

Hodgins was the first to speak up. "Nice job, Booth," he said with enthusiasm.

"Of course, you would be the first person to jump to that conclusion. And, let me guess, we'll have to explain." He groaned when everyone nodded. "Well, you're house Bones. You explain," he said as he went back to getting breakfast.

"Booth came over to see if I was alright and I went to get some water and fell down. I was still a little weak and tired I guess."

"You can say that again," Angela said.

"You know, I would repeat what I just said to annoy you all but, like I said, I'm tired." She laughed at their faces. "Anyways, he helped me to the couch and I had a pain from the wound. He sat there with me until I felt better but then I fell asleep so he took me to my room. I had a nightmare too last night. I guess yesterday was traumatic without anything really happening. But, Booth had stayed here so that if I hurt again, he could help. He wanted to stay even more after the nightmare I had of him when we thought he was dead. Is that enough of an explanation?" Brennan asked when she was done.

When she looked into their faces she saw comfort in them. Booth thought about how she had left out some things but knew she didn't want to tell them so he didn't say anything.

"Now, tell me again why I had to explain," Brennan asked.

"Because we wanted to know. That's all," Angela said.

"Fine," Brennan said and shrugged.

Just then, another pain shot through her, making her cry out in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you alright?" She was touched to hear so much worry in Hodgins's voice.

"Yeah, just the pain again," she said after a few seconds.

"We better leave," Cam said to the team. "Brennan needs her rest and we need to get back to work. Come on Seeley." Cam dragged Booth out forcefully and he went rather reluctantly.

"I'm gonna stay with Bren for a while," Angela called out to Cam.

"Alright, but don't stay too long."

"I won't. I'll be back to work soon." She turned back to Brennan. "Now, what really happened last night?"

"Exactly what I said," Brennan said.

"Fine, I'll go with that... for now," Angela warned. "Right now you need to get some rest if you want to heal."

"God, I hate being in this much pain, Ange."

"It's okay. Just get some rest. I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"Alright. 'Night Ange."

"Good night, sweetie."

**Nothing really to say so… PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I need help to make this fanfic better!**


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan was finally allowed to go back to work. When she got there, she found a big welcome back party and all she could do was laugh and shake her head at the big celebration for absolutely nothing. When she finally goy back to her office, she found a note on her desk like the first one she had gotten. _Oh, no _she thought. _I thought it was all over. _

It read:

"Dear Dr. Brennan,

I'm glad to see that you are okay. Well, to be truthful, I'm actually angry that you're okay. The person that you killed was my dear apprentice. Not unlike that little Zach of yours, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was amazing how easy it was to get him to join me. He showed some real talent too, but now, sadly, he is gone. But don't worry, he will get revenge. I will get you when you least expect it. I will torture you for the death of my protégé. And there is nothing that you're beloved Seeley Booth can do about it.

I'll see you soon... BONES."

--

Booth had gotten a similar letter, only addressed to him. Besides that, it said almost exactly everything that Brennan's had said.

As soon as he read it, he rushed down to his car and drove as fast as he could to get to the Jeffersonian.

--

The first person Brennan thought to tell was Booth but since he wasn't there, she went to the next best person - Angela.

When Angela read the letter she staggered backwards as Brennan had done and almost fell, only to hit the wall that was behind her.

"Oh God, Brennan. This guy isn't going to stop."

Brennan was just about to agree when she heard someone running and turned around to see Booth holding a letter.

"Yeah, I got one too," Brennan said.

"I was thinking on the way over here and I have come to only one way that we can keep you safe: you need to go into protective custody," Booth said as he waited for her reply, although he knew what it would be.

"No, no way. Not in a million years. I will catch this guy if it's the last thing I do. I'll be ready. It won't be like last time."

"Yes, but that was the apprentice. This guy's bound to be more stealthy and dangerous. He said he'd torture you Bones," Booth said, almost on the verge of tears but not ready to give in.

"I don't care about that."

"Yes, but we do. We need you Bren," Angela said, her eyes looking desperate.

"I know, and I can't be of any use to you when I'm stashed away in some safe house in the middle of Texas. He'd probably just kill someone else, AFTER killing me. I'm going to catch him if it's the last thing I do."

"And it might just well be," Booth said.

"Ange, go tell Cam about this and show her the 2 letters, please," Brennan commanded more than asked.

When Angela had gone, Brennan said menacingly, "I am not running. Let him do whatever he wants. I am not leaving. Those 2 women need closure and I could never live with myself if he kills someone else. If I do die, you can't blame yourself because you had already tried to make me go, even though you knew that I wouldn't and I thank you for that," Brennan said.

"Bones, I love you, I don't want to lose you," his eyes almost looked pleading.

"I know, I love you too, and I'm sorry. But, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, if not physically than mentally." Booth leaned down and kissed his love and Brennan kissed him back, feeling all of his worry and giving him courage and hope.

"I'll protect you this time."

"I know you will. I'll be more careful."

Just then Cam showed up with Angela and Hodgins on either side.

"I'm not leaving," Bones warned all of them.

"I knew you wouldn't," Cam said. "Now, let's get to work and see how we can find this killer and protect Dr. Brennan at the same time."

_I hope I wasn't lying when I said that I would be safe. I don't want to hurt him again, _she thought with a side look at Booth.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to make it really suspenseful. Please keep on reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan was at her apartment working on the case when there was a knock at her door. _I wonder who that could be,_ she thought. Slowly, she got up to get it. It was the team with Booth in the lead and everyone sporting a case of beer.

"We thought that you needed a little pick-me-up," Booth said, smiling like a little kid that's just walked into the biggest candy store.

Brennan rolled her eyes yet invited them all in. "What's this for, again? I don't think you've told me," she said, a little annoyed.

Hodgins looked back with an impish grin. "We're here to trash you're apartment, hence the cases of beer," he said, earning a punch from Angela.

"Like Booth said, we just thought you might need a pick-me-up," Angela said. "You really need it after the week you've been having sweetie."

Brennan had placed the case file she was working on her kitchen table. Cam had gone over there to set the beer she had down and, inevitably, saw the case file. "Brennan, are you still working on this?" she asked angrily. "You're home, not at work."

"I was working on it, yes, but since you guys are here I guess I'll just have to put it away. There's no concentrating when there's beer in your systems," she said, earning a laugh from everyone and, yet again, she rolled her eyes.

Hodgins was the first to pop open a can and handed it to Brennan. "Host's first."

"Isn't it usually guests first?" Brennan asked. She took the beer but didn't drink it.

The "party" lasted for a little over 2 hours until they drank all of the beer and Brennan made them stay until they felt that they could drive and. 4 hours after the "party" began, everyone was gone except one.

"Hey, do you want some help cleaning up?" Booth asked.

"No, I got it." Even before she finished the sentence, Booth had started to help.

"We've got it down to 4 suspects," Booth said after a while. Brennan nodded.

"I keep wondering why someone would do this. Maybe he's like the gormagon guy and has been abandoned by society." _And if his apprentice was like Zach, _she thought.

She was thinking about the case so she hadn't noticed that Booth had come over until his arms were around her, enveloping her in safety.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him before he hurts you," Booth said as he went back over to finish cleaning up."

"I'm not really that worried about it. I'm just worried about catching him before he kills again. I'm just wondering, what if he kidnaps me before you figure out who he is?"

"Then I'll do everything in my power to get you back," he said with a side glance at Brennan.

"I don't want to die and hurt you," she said simply.

"The only way I'll hurt is if I have regrets about you and me. Some things between us can't be rushed," he said. _Like marriage. _"But I will have a regret if I don't one thing."

"What's that," Brennan asked, perplexed.

"This," he said, and he picked her up and carried her the short distance to her bedroom and gently shut the door behind him.

**I THINK that I made the characters in this one more like the real characters but I can't be sure. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan woke up with a big, warm body lying next to her, holding her, protecting her. She moved out of bed, trying not to wake Booth up, and got into the shower. Just as she got out of the shower, her phone rang.

"Brennan," she said.

"Hey Bren, we got a problem," Angela said on the other end of the line.

"What is it, Ange?"

"You'll see when you get down here. Hurry. It's really bad. The guy is back."

"Oaky, I'll be down there in a few minutes. Tell everyone to be safe and be on guard."

"Same goes for you. Don't make me bring you back to life and then kill you again if you die."

"I'll be fine Ange. I'll be there soon. Bye"

"Bye."

"Who was that," a sleepy voice said from her room.

"Angela. She says that there's a problem at work. She says the stalker is back."

Booth was awake in a second. "I'll drive you there and then go home and get some clothes."

"No, that would take too long," she said. "Just go back to you're house and meet me at the Jeffersonian."

Booth mulled this over for a few seconds before saying, "Okay. How about we go to my house and then when I finish getting ready, I'll drive over there with you."

Brennan sighed. She knew this was something she couldn't win and knew the longer it took to get there the more chance of something happening.

"Fine, but I need to finish getting ready first."

Booth was surprised at how quickly she agreed. _I wonder if it's because someone might get hurt if we take too long or if it's just really urgent, _he thought.

Brennan finished getting ready and she and Booth headed out to the car. After stopping at Booth's house so he could get dressed, they finally arrived at the Jeffersonian. When she got inside she saw her friends' faces: worried.

"It's in here. We've figured out that its paint, not blood, so don't worry," Cam said.

Brennan nodded but chose to say nothing of her confusion, knowing that she'd find out soon enough what they were talking about. _I wonder if it's really bad, _she thought. Booth just walked silently beside her.

When she walked into her office, she understood completely. Someone had written in red paint on the outside of her office window "BRENNAN IS MINE!!" and she staggered backwards to be caught by Angela and Booth. She looked over with a grateful look in her eyes.

Soon Brennan had composed herself enough to analyze the situation. "It looks like it was written backwards from the outside so you could read it correctly on the inside," she said, even though it was fairly evident to everyone.

"Nice observation, Bones," Booth said from behind. "Right. I'll call CSU and see if they can find any prints."

Angela came up and hugged her friend. "Be careful, Bren," she said.

Brennan just hugger her back thinking, _Will it ever be over? _

**I'm not sure if they really use CSU or not but I was just thinking that it would kind of be better since they usually analyze bones, not prints. :D Please go and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"We've narrowed it down to 2 suspects," Booth said to the ''squints''. "Their names are Jason Hannah and Danny Smith. Neither of them have any alibi for the night of either 2 murders."

"I found 2 sets of prints on the bodies," Brennan said. "One belonged to the apprentice and the other we're running now and we'll see if we get a hit."

"CSU found fingerprints on the window. If we compare them, then we can see if the other set matches this one," Cam said.

"Dr. Brennan, you need to go home. Get some rest already," Hodgins said. "You've been at this for over 2 days with no rest.

In truth, she did look dead on her feet: shadows under her eyes, practically sleep walking, and she swayed every now and then from exhaustion. But, she kept herself moving.

"Come on Bones, I'll take you home."

"Alright. And... Thanks everyone. This is really going to help catch this man."

As she walked off with Booth, the team stared after her.

"I hope she'll be okay," Angela said worried.

"She will be," Cam said knowingly. "She's a strong woman."

--

When Booth finally got to Brennan's apartment, she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he carried her up to her home.

He grabbed the key out of the fake plant and unlocked the door. When he got inside, he shut the door and set her down on her bed and covered her up. _She looks so peaceful and care-free when she sleeps _he thought to himself.

He went over and kissed his Bones on the cheek. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night, Booth," she mumbled.

He was startled that she was up, although only a little bit, and bent down to kiss her one the forehead and left to go back to his work and see if anything had come up.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I hope everyone liked it though. Please review and help me make the story better. **


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan woke up many times that night, worrying about the case. She finally fell asleep, but it was a troubled sleep. When she woke up again, she looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 and decided to get in the shower. When she finally got out of the bathroom it was almost 6:30 and she started heading for work after finding that Booth had brought her car back somehow. It took her a while to get to work because she stopped at a coffee shop to get her and Booth some coffee and she took her time getting to the Jeffersonian. By the time she got there, she saw that everyone was there. After she parked her car and got out, she heard someone else in the lot with her. When she turned around to look she didn't see anyone. As she got the coffees and turned around to walk to her office, she saw a man in front of her holding a gun and dropped the coffees.

"Be quiet and come quickly or I WILL shoot you with no regrets," the man said in a deep, husky voice.

She said nothing and went with him, much to her dismay. The illogical part of her brain was telling her to run but the logical part was arguing with the other part of her brain saying that if she ran, she would get shot and that Booth would eventually find her if she got kidnapped. Then she thought of Booth finding her blood strewn all over the floor from the shot and thought of him finding her body, all covered in blood and shuddered at the thought. The man pushed her into the passenger side of his car and, still pointing the gun at her, got into the drivers seat. They drove off without anyone noticing.

--

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian a few hours later, thinking that everything was okay after seeing Brennan's car inside the parking lot.

"Hey, where's Bones? I just checked in her office and she wasn't there. I wanted to tell her that we know who the killer is," Booth told Angela.

Angela looked slightly confused. "I don't know. We haven't seen her all morning. I just assumed that she was taking the day off."

Now it was Booth's turn to be baffled. "But I saw her car out there just now."

Angela thought for a moment. "Okay. You go down and check her car and I'll call her house."

Booth walked to the car and found the 2 coffee cups on the floor and went back to tell Angela.

"No one," Angela said after she heard what Booth had found.

Suddenly, it clicked in Booth's brain what had happened. "No. No, no, no, no! This can not be happening. Ange, go tell Cam what we found. I'll call the office to repot a kidnapping. We have to catch this bastard, Danny Smith," Booth said with a menacing scowl.

--

Brennan didn't know where she was. She was in a barn in the middle of no-where. She was still in Maryland, at least she thought, but didn't know where. Maybe somewhere near the Maryland-Virginia border. Her hands were tied to the rafters of the barn and, to her dismay, in only her underclothes. Her wrists were chafed from struggling in her rope bindings. Now everytime she moved she winced with pain. She was trying to get herself to calm down and think and trying to get herself more comfortable when the kidnapper walked in.

"Hello, Booones," he said, drawing out the "o" in her pet name.

"Don't ever call me that," she said with a scowl, almost at whisper level to make it sound menacing.

"Whatever. How have you been? You look uncomfortable," he said with a fake smile of comfort.

"Who are you?" she asked, sounding calm.

"My name is Danny Smith."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, again sounding calm.

"Because I want to be famous. I want people to notice me, even if I die or go to jail. If I become a serial killer and only kill people like YOU," he said with a sneer, "as in stuck up whores, then I will become greatly known. What's even better, if I killed the most well known forensic anthropologist, I'll get even more popularity. I can easily kill you with no regrets because you killed my apprentice. I had actually never thought about torturing you until you KILLED him! Now, enough questions. It's time to get revenge. Get ready for pain," he said in a menacing way. "Your precious Booth can do nothing to help you now." He went into a storage space and got out a bat, a whip, and a branding iron and Brennan begun to grow more scared by the second when she saw the furnace.

_Please Booth, find me soon. Please be safe and get me out of this. I love you. _

**Sorry for all of the sad stuff. I shall redeem myself. ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Sorry the story is so short. :D I demand that you all review. Right now! Hehe not really, but reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

"We've found the house. We think that he may be keeping her in the barn," Angela said to Booth on the other end of the line.

"YES!" he said. "Tell me the address."

"It's 893 Pindel Lane," she told him. "Find her Booth. Make sure she's safe."

"I'll get her. Don't worry. I'll call you when I get her."

With that he hung up and then dialed the FBI for back-up.

--

Brennan didn't know how long it was since he Smith had started beating her. It felt like years but she knew that it was probably only a few hours to a day. She felt like death and had lost all of her energy to fight back. Now she was hanging there, completely limp. And yet, she still didn't want to give up even though he kept beating her. She fell in and out of consciousness every now and then and she felt dehydrated.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Not even close," she rasped, feeling rebellious even in her hopeless state.

"Good, I've only just started," he said with a grin.

He had started beating her again when the door flew open and standing in the doorway, much to Brennan's excitement, was Booth. But it was far from over. The man pulled out a gun and held it to Brennan's head.

"She won't get out of here alive, Booth. And neither will you," Smith said.

"I won't die," Booth said.

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll be dead before you can pull the trigger."

Just the, Brennan heard a shot and felt the kidnappers dead weight against her. Booth was by her side in a second, cutting the ropes.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you… " Brennan started to say but collapsed.

"Medic!" Booth yelled.

For the second time that year, Brennan was taken to the hospital because of the killer.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one is probably going to be longer since it is the last chapter. Please review, tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

At the hospital, Booth was sitting at her side when his beloved Bones stirred beside him.

"Hey Bones," Booth said.

"Thanks for finding me," Bones said and tried to sit up.

Booth pushed her back down. "No you don't," he said. "You need to rest."

"I love you," Brennan said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I love you, too," Booth said and kissed her on the forehead.

Just then, the Jeffersonian group walked in.

"Hi sweetie," Angela said. "How do you feel?"

"Painful," she replied and smiled in spite of herself to know that her friends genuinely cared. "Thank you for helping to find me."

"We would every time, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins said.

They started joking and laughing and, during this, Brennan fell asleep smiling

--

When Brennan finally got back to work, everyone was happy to see her and very welcoming. She felt at home in the Jeffersonian and, for some reason, wondered what it would be like to lose it.

As she got in her office, wondering what she would do today, Booth walked in behind her.

"Hey Bones. Ready for another case?"

She turned around; almost feeling excited to be back.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Okay, let's get going. I'll drive."

Brennan groaned and rolled her eyes.

She thought back to the case that started all of her misfortune and said, "Why do you always get to drive?" and they both laughed.

--

Many months later, Booth and Brennan were at their favorite diner, talking about their latest case. They have been dating since Brennan went back to work.

As Brennan was finishing her dinner, Booth starts to think about what's in his bulging pocket.

_I wonder when I should ask her. I don't want to ask too soon._

He contemplated this and finally decided that it was now or never.

As Booth got up, Brennan looked at him incredulously.

"What..." she started to say but trailed off as Booth got down on one knee.

_Oh my God, she_ thought. _Is__ he... is he going to..._

"Bones, we have been dating for months but it has actually been more like 4 years. I love you so very much. I would love to spend my entire life with you. So, I have one question for you. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

She pretended to think about this to make him wait. Finally, she jumped up, hugged him, and surprisingly squealed, "YES!" and kissed the love of her life.

**THE END… I know, sort of mushy. Hehe. :D **

**My last comments for the story:**

**2 things. 1 – I'm not sure how people ask for another's hand in marriage. Never had that experience. Not yet at least, I'm only 14 :D. 2 – If you're like me and need people to tell you straight out about something and don't really get context clues, it has been 4 years because of the many months that have passed between the beginning of the story and the end.**

**I hope everyone like it. I didn't make the characters exactly like they are in the show but I DID try. I just thought that the emotions that they have like this would have more of an effect on the readers and on each other. I shall be making more fanfics but I need to think of better plots. :D The next story will have better descriptions and more explanations. Thanks for the great reviews. If you have any advice for a new writer on how to make stories better, please review or send me a personal message. Be very critical, but only constructive criticism; please don't hurt my feelings (just kidding). Thanks again!**


End file.
